


Teething

by kijikun



Series: Imagine [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Domestic, Ectobiology, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Human/Troll Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave deals with the trails of teething.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Imagine your OTP’s baby teething, keeping them up all night with his/her cries, and the entire family trying various ways to put him/her to sleep.

Harrison wails pitifully right into Dave's ear. Hewalks back and forth in front of the crib, trying to shoosh Harrison before he wakes up Terezi. She was up with him all last night, and Dave wants to give her a break.

Dave has no clue how his Bro dealt with this. Or did Dave show up on the meteor with all his baby teeth and Bro dodged a bullet? 

Sometimes Dave wants so much to be able to call his brother and ask him what to do it hurts. But Bro's still dead and Dave's got to take care of this little one without advice.

He pats Harrison on the back trying to soothe him, but nothing seems to help. He's teething, working on breaking in those first teeth, so the little guy is miserable. Jade says it'll pass quickly enough, but Meenah's such a good natured baby Dave thinks Karkat and Jade got off easy.

Harrison hiccups.

"I know little dude, but there ain't much we can do for you," he tells his son.

"Did you try to the teething toy Jade sent?" Terezi asks for the door. She sounds exhausted, but smiles in his direction.

"It was all warm, I put it back in the freezer for a bit," Dave tells her, stealing a kiss when she comes close.

Harrison makes a sound between a wail and a coo, reaching for Terezi. Dave hands the little bundle off. Unlike Meenah, Harrison started off as a wriggler, but quickly pupated. Terezi told him they're normally older when it happens.

Terezi nuzzles Harrison hair. "So noisy, now I know why they pawned us off on Lusus," she half jokes. "Hn, you want a Lusus so your mother and father can get some sleep?"

She's joking of course. Terezi is protective of Harrison - she named him from some Earth Courtroom drama show she likes - and would kill anyone that tried to harm or take him away.

Just like Dave would kill anyone that tried to take Terezi or Harrison from him. No one warned him that having a kid would make him love Terezi all the more. Or how much he'd love his son. It hurts sometimes, how much he loves these two.

He loves Terezi enough to trust her judgement about her kismesis. Dave won't claim to understand it, but its something she needs and if she says that murder clown won't hurt Harrison -- then he trusts her.

Harrison calms some in his mother's arms, probably because she lets him gum at her shoulder.

"I'll get the toy from the freezer," he tells her, trailing his fingers down her back as he leaves.

When he gets back up stairs with it, Harrison is half asleep in Terezi's arms.

"Just need a special touch," Terezi says, grinning.

Dave rolls his eyes. "I just wore him out for you first, is all."

Terezi manages to get Harrison back into his crib without him crying or waking up fully. Dave tucks the toys in the crib next to him, in case he wakes up and needs it.

He wraps an arm around Terezi's waist and tucks his chin against her shoulder. "Think he'll have human or troll teeth?"

"Why can't he have both?" Terezi asks.

Dave hums. "Maybe." He drops a kiss to her pulse point and feels her shiver. "So since we're both awake..."

She elbows him in the gut, but its not no. Dave laughs and kisses her throat again.

"So?"

"Your seductiveness needs work Strider. What happened to my smooth cool kid?" she teases.

Dave chuckles. "He never was very smooth or that cool."

Terezi turns in his arm and kisses him, long and hard. "He was my smooth cool kid."

Dave wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
